Paradise Lost
by DarkHeartMistress
Summary: Seras has been gone from Hellsing for 6 years, and established a name for herself. She vows vengence on Integra and Alucard, and gets her oppurtunity when an 'employer' invites her to a ball where the other two will be attending...AS... Being revised
1. Prologue

So I promised I would be revising this story. Here is the new Prologue. I will also be uploading the 1st official new chapter as well. I plan to try and do 2 chapters a day of revising and when those are done I will upload new chapters. Thank you for reading ^_^ I hope you all don't hate the changes!

* * *

Prologue

Numb. Just numb. That is how the blonde haired woman felt as she sat on the bank of the River Thames, a breeze rustling her hair. Her burgandy gaze stared at the twinkle of lights on the opposite bank. Nothing. She felt nothing.

Seras felt as if the floor she had been standing on had disappeared from beneath her feet. Loneliness pervaded her thoughts briefly and she felt the numbness that had been encasing her for the past several days leave her foggy brain. She had to stop feeling sorry for herself and grow up.

"I'm alone now. I can't pretend that nothing has happened..." she whispered softly to herself.

Her mind drifted back to what had happened just four nights ago. She had left Hellsing. The thought still left her shocked and unsure. Her Master... No, Alucard had freed her. Had given her his blood without any explanation.

"Why?" she closed her eyes and tried to think of the answers to that question. She had an idea of why he had done it, though she could not be sure without confronting him again. However she knew he would never answer her.

Opening her eyes Seras surveyed her surroundings. Her mind stretched out and felt the lives of the humans beings around her. Their lives were just a brief moment in time compared to her new existence. While they would wilt and die, she would continue on...

Her powers had clearly grown in the nights since her freedom was granted. She almost felt uncomfortable in her skin, as if she needed to get to know herself all over again. Who she had been seemed like a stranger, someone she did not know. She yearned to explore her new strengths and powers. She wanted to show the world she was no longer the weak, compliant Seras.

Resolve settled in the pit of Seras' stomach. Her eyes hardened as she stared up at the barely visible stars. She would make the Hellsing organization regret what they had done to her. She would not be a pushover anymore; the kitten would grow claws and show them she was no longer a weakling.

As her new found resolve settled itself into her being, she pushed her feelings of pain and hurt from her heart. She would bury her heart so deep no one would ever be able to hurt it again. Not Hellsing. Not Sir Integra. Not Alucard.

Seras stood from her seat and brushed the dirt from her pants. She wanted respect and dignity... But most of all she wanted revenge against the ones who thought they could walk all over a weakling like her. She would show Alucard and Integra she was a vampire to be reckoned with. She would become a No Life Queen.

* * *

So there's the new prologue, it's a bit more mysterious than the original. So hopefully everyone will like it! I do know there are a few changes from the original story, so until everything has been revised please have patience with me. Thanks ^_^

Devising evil plots,

-DHM-


	2. The Mansion

So I promised the first official chapter as well and here it is. I hope everyone likes the revisions. Chapters 2 and 3 should be done tomorrow. Enjoy and let me know what you think ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mansion

The full moon above did little to shine light onto the darkened streets of London as a black limousine drove down the mostly deserted streets. It pulled up to a two story victorian style building with a wrought iron black fence surrounding the recently renovated premises. When the vehicle stopped, the driver got out to open the door for the passengers inside..

He opened the door and helped out the first passenger. A woman with long black hair to her waist with pale skin exited first. Despite the darkness around her she wore a pair of sunglasses and a low cut black dress which bared more than a little cleavage and most of her back.

While she stood to the side, the driver helped out the next passenger, another woman. This one was dressed more modestly in a pant suit. Her hair was a mousy brown with a pixie cut. She also wore sunglasses and her skin was slightly tanned, looking _almost_ healthy. She stood beside the first woman and both shared an amused glance before surveying their surroundings.

A third passenger exited the vehicle without the help of the driver. Although a few inches shorter than the other two women, a feeling of power accompanied her. Her hair was a shade of golden blonde which reached to a few inches past her shoulders. Her eyes were also hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. She wore a blood red dress which wrapped around her neck and flowed down to her knees.

The third woman cocked her head slightly to the side as she eyed the residence they were in front of. It was the first time she was seeing it in person, but she was pleased with it. Without looking at the driver she turned to enter the building along with the other two women.

* * *

"Cat, where did you put the wine glasses?" A feminine voice asked from the kitchen of the victorian home several days later.

"They should be in the second cabinet from the fridge," the brown haired woman responded as she entered the kitchen. Her blonde friend was standing on her tip toes reaching for the aforementioned cabinet.

"Seras, you forgot where they were again? I just told you yesterday." Cat, the brown haired girl said amusedly as she leaned against the kitchen table watching her friend.

Seras grabbed the glass she was looking for and turned to glare at her friend in mock annoyance. "I was busy with other things. You know I have been busy for the past few weeks. Most of the stuff you tell me goes in one ear and out the other," she laughed in amusement as she pulled a wine bottle from the fridge and poured the contents into her glass. It was a darker, more rich color of red than normal wine and the smell was distinctly metallic.

"How is that going? Did you get all the information you wanted?" Cat responded as she moved to sit in a chair at the table.

"My contacts rarely fail me." Seras responded, her voice flat and eyes shifting to rest on the clock on the wall opposite of her.

Catrina flinched slightly. She knew what had happened to the last contact that had not delivered what they had promised. Her gaze assessed her friend from hooded eyes. Although Seras was her friend, there was always a coldness to her that had scared Catrina. Cat and Ali had known Seras for 5 years now and they knew a lot about the older vampire, but there were still things Seras had never told them. Cat suspected her past was painful and complicated.

Cat was the most outgoing of the group. She was normally cheerful and pleasant. The other woman, Ali, was more on the darker side, like Seras. However, Ali was a seductress. Ali was not anywhere near as powerful as Seras, yet the she was still able to get most men to do anything she wanted. Cat had first met Seras in Argentina, in a remote village, five years earlier. They had both been 'back packers', traveling across South America. Their first meeting had been uncomfortable, but Cat had assured Seras she was not a threat and would not attack her. Seras had been standoffish and uncomfortable around Cat for a while, but Cat's cheerful personality had grown on Seras over time. Seras and Cat had traveled for a while before meeting Ali in Russia, about a year after Cat and Seras had met. At first tensions had been high and blood had been shed because Ali had been stubborn and refused to back down from Seras. Seras had been on a job at the time, but Ali had also been hired for the same job. Competitiveness between the two women had been high, but Seras and Ali eventually conceded it was easier to work together than to constantly fight.

"We've got mail!" A voice shouted from elsewhere in the house, accompanied by the sound of a closing door. Footsteps approached the kitchen and the black haired woman entered, a manila envelope in her hand. She immediately handed it to the blonde as she eyed Cat and decided to take a seat next to her.

Seras sipped from her glass before placing it on the table and opening the envelope. She pulled out the papers inside and her eyes flitted across the page. The two other women waited for her to speak and sat quietly as she read.

"Ross sent us some more information." She handed the papers to Cat and Ali before her hand reached farther into the envelope and pulled out a card shaped white envelope. She opened it and continued reading as Cat and Ali took the information they had just received and perused it.

"This is an invitation..." Seras said after a while. Cat and Ali looked up at her.

"For what?" Ali asked.

Seras smirked as her eyes shifted to look at her friends. "A masked ball. Ross is holding it at the end of next week."

"I have the feeling there's more to it than that," Cat prodded.

"Of course there is. There will be some special guests," Seras laughed as she handed them the card and began drinking from her glass once more.

"This seems like it will be fun," Ali remarked, her red gaze shifted to look at Cat and Seras.

"Definitely," Cat nodded, her gaze shifting to Seras who looked rather pleased with the new development.

"We will have to go dress shopping of course. Masks are a must..." She appeared contemplative as she thought about the ball. "You both understand they are mine to deal with first, right?" Seras asked, her gaze hardening as she looked at the other two.

"Of course, Seras." The two responded at the same time.

"Make sure you keep yourselves off of their radar until after the ball. We don't want them to get wind of our presence just yet." Seras warned before turning and leaving the kitchen. Cat and Ali nodded their understanding as they watched Seras leave.

* * *

So there's the new official first chapter. Did you like it? Was it better than the original. If it's worse, I'm sorry. lol. Anyways please review.

-DHM-


	3. Chapter 3

I have chap's 1-4 done so I'll take my time and make everyone waitcackles like an insane maniac....Alucard raises an eyebrow

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT

Chapter 3: ABurnton the Outsideand a Creamy on the Inside

A week after they moved in, Seras, Cat, and Aly decided to go dress shopping. The girls walked through the mall, going from store to store. They finally ended up calling one of their boss' and asked where a good place to shop was. The 'friend' directed them to a costume store not far from the mall, so they decided to head over there.

"Wow, look at all these costumes." Aly said looking at the costumes ranging from dresses to mascot costumes. Cat nodded in agreement as she went to a medieval looking gown with a low neckline and pretty fringe.

Seras' eyes were drawn to a cream colored gown fringed in a deep gold and pink trim. It was the style of the English royalty. The sleeves went all the way to where the person's wrists would be, and were slightly large there, with the pink and gold trim around the ends. It had a corset and matching pair of golden cream colored slippers. Her eyes instantly wanted it, and when the store owner came behind her, all she could do was nod when the man asked her if she liked it.

"You'd look so good in that Seras. Especially if Cat did your hair." Aly said coming to stand next to her friend.

"Would you like to try it on?" asked the kind store owner as he took it from its rack. Aly quickly got the shoes, and along with Cat followed Seras to the dressing rooms.

Seras managed to slip into the corset with help from Cat and Aly and then the dress was placed over it. They placed the perfect fitting shoes on her feet, and when Seras turned to see herself in the mirror, she felt like she had just stepped out of a book of fairytales.

"That dress looks like it was made for you." Said the store owner as she emerged.

"How much?" she asked her eyes still gazing into another mirror. Aly and Cat were fluffing out the dress' skirts, and watching Seras smile that slowly spread across her face.

"For you, I'll sell it for say…"he looked thoughtful for a moment. "How does five hundred sound?"

"Perfect." She whispered, and then finally snapped from her daze. "Do you have a mask to go with it?" she asked getting her hopes up.

"Actually I do." He said walking to the counter and pulling out a box from the glass casing. Opening it, he pulled out a well crafted cream colored mask that was only to cover around the eyes and slight on the nose. "This will go beautifully with that dress." He handed it to her, and she took it carefully.

"I'll take the dress, shoes and the mask." She said, her eyes shining as she went to take off the dress carefully. Cat and Aly meanwhile were busy picking out their own costumes.

Aly decided on a deep blue dress similar to Seras' but not as flashy. Catrina on the other hand chose a forest green dress with a train in the back. Each got masks as well, and soon after paying the left the store thanking the man as they left.

Seras sighed when they finally got back to the manor, exhausted. They had about two weeks left, and that was going to be spent homing their skills more and checking their weaponry.

About a week after their shopping spree, Seras decided to do a little check up on the Hellsing manor and see how they were doing. She grinned wickedly as she stuck a gun in a private place, then another on her waist, hidden beneath her large black trench coat. She bid farewell to Aly and Cat, then struck out down the road, her hair up in a pony tail and her eyes a natural blue.

Seras arrived on the Hellsing's street about an hour later, completely unlabored by the walk. She noticed the light's on despite the bright street lamp's glare. She could hear the sounds of trucks starting up, and her grin widened as she disappeared without a trace.

Several trucks rolled out of the front gate, and unknowingly were followed by a shapeless form in the shadows, well out of the streets view.

The shadow followed them out into the country, to a two story old building that looked as if it would fall to pieces any moment. Seras took a spot in the trees across the one lane dirt road. She crossed her legs as she sat on a tree branch, giving her a good view of the mansion unaided by her vampiric sight.

She was getting bored with the sounds of gunfire inside and the cries of ghouls and was about to leave when a car pulled up. Out stepped Integra and then Alucard appeared beside her, wearing the same attire as he always did. Seras' fury was barely in check as her gaze turned molten.

Alucard stiffened, sensing a strong vampiric presence. He was intrigued, not having felt a power like this since his battle with Incognito nearly five years prior. His gaze went in a circle around him and he glared a moment at the trees across the street, then turned grinning back to Integra.

"What is it Alucard?" she asked snapping as she watched him grin.

"A worthy playmate is somewhere nearby. I wonder who it is." He said sounding thoughtful.

Seras was aiming her gun at Integra and pretended to fire, her anger be tightly controlled as she considered blowing the bitch's head off. It would have to wait. She told herself as she went to put it away. She had heard him, and grinned viscously. His time would come soon enough. Soon enough.

Alucard felt the presence disappear and sighed sadly. "Fun will have to wait." He said disappearing back to the manner.

"Idiot." Muttered Integra as she received a full report of the extermination of the ghouls.

Seras muttered curses towards Integra and Alucard all the way until she got home, and even then muttered things under her breath as she walked up to her room, plopping onto the bed an falling asleep immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Hehehehehe...well if you've gotten this far then I best be getting on with the next chappy's....grins like maniac A little food for thought: I did chap's 1-4 in two hours. I just couldn't get the idea from my head.....I LOVE HER DRESSgrabs Seras' dress

Chapter 4: How to Suffocate a Bitch, by Lady Victoria

Seras waited all the next week, and was brimming with agitation as she got ready for the masked ball. Cat and Aly were also excited as they put on their dresses. Cat did everyone their hair, and when Seras was finally done, she looked stunning. Then came the fun part. Weaponry.

Seras smiled as the three stood at the kitchen counter, sorting through different guns. Seras decided on a small hand gun and placed it neatly beneath her skirts, so that it wouldn't bother her or show even to the keenest eye. Cat and Aly both chose similar options and soon the trio was dressed and ready. They entered the spacious limo, Seras' nerves rattling as they went down the road.

Half an hour later they arrived, to see dozens of people entering the steps in nearly similar outfits. They checked their gowns and made sure their masks were clearly on. This was to be a mock ball, so they would be given titles. She had made sure no one would know her true identity as long as Alucard and Integra were around.

The three walked up the steps to the double oak doors which were opened. They were led by a hired serving boy to the side where they were led up a flight of stairs, until they came to a line that led out onto the stairs that came from both directions to meet in the middle then descend down to the marble dance floor. Serving tables with drinks and food were to the sides of the great room that was three stories tall.

"What would your names be?" the man announcing people asked. Seras nodded to her friends and they gave him fake names, their plan was going perfectly so far. The man nodded, then announced the two one at a time, his voice wringing out over the crowd below.

"Lady Emmaline." He said calling out Catrina's fake name, then after she had descended and went to go talk to one of the trio's boss' the man then called out "Lady Nicole." Alyiana descended the steps and was instantly surrounded by young men which she eagerly chose the easiest to mess with.

The man turned to her, and she smiled sweetly, quickly securing her mask, making sure it was not askew then gave him her name. He called out in a strong voice, "Lady Victoria." Seras walked out from behind the curtains and descended the stairs to stand in the middle. Many of the guests looked up to see her cream colored dress and gold and pink fringe. There were a few whispers, and Seras' entrancing blue eyes took notice of a disgruntled Alucard in a dark corner who happened to be watching her, and Integra who to her astonishment was wearing a dress. All the better for Seras though.

Seras waited until a young gentleman walked up the steps and escorted her down, and she was instantly greeted by several of her employer's and many young gentlemen all complimenting her. She excused herself to go stand not far from where Integra stood wearing a light blue gown of lace.

Integra glanced at her over the rim of her glasses, thinking she looked somehow familiar, though doubting it. Integra decided to introduce herself, and Alucard followed right behind, intrigued also as to why she seemed beyond familiar.

As Integra approached, Alucard close behind, Seras turned to face them, an innocent smile upon her face. Seeing their approach, Cat and Aly made their way to Seras' sides, and stood smiling as well.

"Hello." Integra said finally coming up to where the trio stood. "I don't believe we've met, but you look familiar. What's your name?" she asked sipping from her drink.

"My name is Victoria." Seras said without hesitation and took a glass offered to her by a passing waiter, nodding thankfully. "I don't believe we've met though, although I do get around." She could barely keep her calm voice as she watched the woman she hated with all her soul, or at least what was left of it.

"Victoria…" Integra said pondering it. She turned to look at Alucard who was staring at Seras as if he couldn't decide if she were a two headed donkey or a headless banshee, trying to decide who she was. Victoria sounded familiar. Seras Victoria kept running through his mind.

"This is Emma and this is Nikki." Seras said politely as she inclined her head towards her friends.

"Honored." Integra muttered focusing on Seras' eyes. She seemed confused but shook it temporarily away.

"My name is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing." She said sounding proud of her name. "This is Alucard." She muttered motioning her hand backwards. Alucard was still staring at Seras and trying to get into her mind. Seras smiled at him, despite the cruel look he had plastered on his face.

"I believe one of the young men wishes to dance with you Vicki." Cat said knowing that their plan was working wonderful so far.

"Please excuse us." Seras said turning and walking away, leaving Integra to whirl on Alucard and ask him if she seemed oddly familiar.

An hour passed before Seras took note that Alucard was following her with his gaze still thinking, and completely baffled as to why he couldn't read her thoughts. Seras smiled knowing he was perplexed. Her plan was going smoothly until a drunken employer stumbled up to her laughing with an entire empty bottle of champagne in one hand.

"SERAS!! My dear how are you?!" he shrieked, placing a hand on her butt.

Seras whipped around and glared at him, and before she could kill the man for touching her, Cat and Aly were dragging him away, and the crowd was silent. Most knew that Seras Victoria was a ruthless killer, and the other half knew she used to work for Hellsing. Especially the Hellsing guests. Alucard was standing in the middle of the floor just as she turned around sensing his movements.

She sighed pulling off the mask carefully, and tucking it into her bag. "Well look who it is…"she said grinning at her former master. "It's the mutt and his mongrel master." She mocked as Integra stood a few feet behind Alucard.

"You dare mock me?" Integra said gritting her teeth.

"Yes, I dare." She said wickedly as Cat and Aly stood off to the side behind her. "I should have killed you several nights ago, but I was looking forward to this little get together, but seems my little plan has been destroyed by one of my ex-employers." She said pulling her gun in a swift movement and shooting the drunken pervert straight in the middle of his forehead without looking. "I do so hate drunken perverts." She said sighing and checking the ammo quietly, not bothering to watch them.

"Seras." Alucard said as he watched her. She was completely different, then his mind went over what had happened three years ago. "Don't make me hurt you." He finally said hoping to get her to back down.

"Hurt…me…?" Seras said through fits of laughter, followed by Cat, Aly, and several of their employer's. "Do you wonder why you can't sense my power? Here's what's gonna hurt." She said inserting a bullet into the place where one had been before it lodged itself in the man's head. Suddenly there was a fierce wind in the room, and several women shrieked. Alucard merely stared at her intensely, feeling the power she had just released.

"Yes dog boy, that would actually only be about one tenth of my power." She said looking up at him, her blue eyes becoming a swirling color of blue and red and then they melted into the magma color.

"So you have become stronger but you will never be able to beat me." He said moving his tuxedo jacket aside and pulling his gun to play with it as she was.

"Really?" she asked with humor in her voice. I believe I already have." She grinned with his same trademark maniac grin.

Alucard turned swiftly when he heard Integra choking. Her face was scratched up and a bloody mess, and she had a bag over her head. She go tit off quickly enough, but her face would never be its pale unmarked self again. He spun back towards Seras, but she was already gone, leaving gossiping people behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Deception's Truth

Seras sighed as she fell onto her bed. The evening hadn't gone at all like she had planned. "Damn drunks." She muttered as she kicked off her shoes and stood to go into the bathroom. She changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a red tank top.

Aly and Cat watched as she walked past there rooms and headed for the workout room. The two girls had decided to go out partying, planning on leaving Seras in her bad mood so that they would not become the object of her frustration. The two left moments after Seras went to the first floor, and were quickly on their way to a friend's party, now dressed in jeans and stylish tops.

Seras grunted in frustration as she kicked the punch bag hanging on a low chain from the semi-high ceiling. She was angry, frustrated, and more than a little ticked off. She stopped the bag with a one of her gloved hands. She was wearing black gloves that were cut off at the knuckles. She looked around the spacious room. There was the small shooting range, the punch bag, the balance beams, the bars, the floor mats, a large trampoline for fun, and a soft, comforting sofa. She decided to head to the balance beams next. With ease she jumped up onto the highest one, and walked with ease down its length. She did a cartwheel as she faced the opposite direction, and came into a balanced standing position.

She had to admit the beams were her favorite. She smiled as she did a hand stand, and then eased herself into a backward fall and she brought her self upright.

She sat down and jumped off easily, landing with a soft thud on the mat. Her vampiric skills made her quiet, and after the two years she had spent learning gymnastics from Aly, she was quite comfortable on the equipment. She didn't feel like going to the weight room, so she settled on a blood pack from the fridge.

Even being the killer she was, she still refused to drink from humans unlike her two friends. They knew not to hassle her though, and so they'd eat elsewhere at mealtimes. Seras plopped down on the mat, rubbing sweat from her brow with her free hand as she sucked at the liquid.

Her thoughts were still tangled up on the earlier highlights of the evening. "Life's a bitch." She muttered throwing the pack carelessly into the trash can nearby. She then stood and went back to pounding the punch bag into a pulp.

Alucard, after making sure Integra was alright, went out to try to find where his former fledgling was. He had heard rumors of her new hobbies, and they actually surprised him. He had had no idea that she had been that mad at him. It had been over three years since that horrible misunderstanding, and he wanted to tell her exactly that. That it had been a misunderstanding, but she had made him angry after trying to kill Integra, even though he had no idea how she did it, and he was quite sure her little followers hadn't done it.

He swept his mind across the city as he traveled as a swarm of bats. His mind touched a familiar one, and he instantly recognized the mind of a drunk Cat and Aly. The two were at a party below, and before they knew he had gone through their minds he had found what he had been looking for. Grinning like a maniac he laughed as he headed towards Seras' new home, making sure that he cloaked his presence from her sensitive senses.

Seras stumbled as she stepped back from the now almost destroyed punch bag. It was not in good condition, as stuffing burst from the seems. She was drenched in sweat as she took deep steadying breaths. She was both mentally and physically exhausted, and her mind still wouldn't stop replaying that night three years ago over and over again in her mind.

She shook her head, as if physically doing so would throw the thoughts out. She didn't notice a pair of red eyes watching from the shadows of the barely lit room. There were only two lights on out of the ten that had been installed, and she was too weary to sense or smell the wickedness coming from his dark corner.

Alucard watched the exhausted young woman stumble. Her thoughts were clearly elsewhere for the only motion to move she made was to wipe her sweaty brow. 'Police Girl…' he thought to himself taking in her disheveled appearance. A strand of hair had escaped her ponytail and now hung loosely by her face. Her eyes kept swirling from blue to red as if an ever changing vortex.

He wanted to speak with her, but didn't want her to start fighting with him, although a fight to see how strong she was would be fun, but only if she was at full strength. Instead, he could tell she was mentally and physically about ready collapse. Her body was exhausted, and her mind was lost and confused, about ready to cave in on itself.

Seras sighed as she leaned against the punch bag, her forehead resting on the blue outer covering, her eyes closed. She took long deep breaths to calm herself as she struggled to control her thoughts. She didn't notice that there was another in the room until she felt her knees give out, and was surprised that she didn't touch the ground as she thought she would.

Instead she felt a pair of strong hands lift her up and bring her up to a chest. She squeaked, not knowing what was going on or who this was. She cleared her fumbling mind, and finally knew it was Alucard. She stiffened, and tried to push away, but he held her tight, one of his arms going across her upper back, the other resting lightly on her lower back. She struggled to lift her face from the intoxicating smell of his white shirt. She noticed that he was no longer in the tuxedo he had been wearing, but had changed back into his normal clothes. The only thing missing from his outfit was his coat, glasses, and hat.

She looked up at him, and catching his eyes in a glare her confused and shocked expression turned to one of mistrust and hatred. Her changing eyes turned to a blood red, and she pushed with all of her power away from him.

He had almost kept her there, but she had had just enough strength to push away. He stared at her for a moment. No smirk or sadistic grin was plastered on his face as usual. He merely stared at her, studying her.

She growled in her throat, letting him know she was going to rip his head off, especially, she thought angrily, if he grins. Her red eyes glared at him, but quickly took in his appearance. He had changed little if any at all, and she was very annoyed with the way he was just staring at her instead of saying some rude, insulting comment like usual.

"You haven't changed I see." Seras spat at him as she quickly put several feet of distance between them.

"Neither have you." He said purposefully grinning and making her scowl at him. "Still the fiery little Police Girl. You may have changed a bit. You're hair is longer and you can change your eyes. You're temper is still as it was and your heart is still revealed through your eyes." He said watching her temper rise. "I'm not here to fight, although that would be quite fun." He said receiving a grunting sound from her.

"Sure, and I'm the queen of the leprechauns." She muttered rolling her eyes.

"Well I didn't think you looked much like a leprechaun, but I guess you have similar attributes." He said grinning. He ducked as she through a hand weight at him with ease. He loved getting her all riled up like this, but he needed her sane if he was going to talk to her without her attacking out of anger and misunderstanding.

"I sought you out tonight, not to fight or destroy you." He said appearing suddenly on her sofa and lounging on it. He watched her eye seem to twitch as she watched him lay about as if he owned the place. "I came here to tell you what really happened three years ago." He said. He regretted it slightly, seeing as her angry face went pale for a moment and then shot back to life as she got over her trip down memory lane.

"I don't give a shit what you and that little bitch do. I never have, and I never will. If you must know, I'm not completely mad at you, well maybe I am, but the damn little bitch will rot in hell if it's the last thing I ever do." She growled angrily, her eyes flashing like hell's fires.

"What did she do to you?" Alucard asked genuinely interested.

"She's a lying little whore." Seras said her eyes filling with memories and hidden pain. "She knew…she knew, and yet she did it to spite me." Seras whispered turning her back to Alucard, refusing to let him see her weakness.

Alucard stared at her back, knowing that something had happened between the two, and now Seras was more pissed off than ever before.

"The damn bitch said she'd…she'd talk to you. She said she understood. She said she was happy for me. Well that little asshole might as well shoved a blessed silver stake through my heart. Alucard…" she said trailing off as another tear went down her cheek.

Seras was shocked when she felt two strong arms encircle her waist. For once in a long time she felt safe. Wait, what was she doing? She quickly pushed herself away from him.

"Leave." She ordered still not facing him. Alucard for once was confused. He wanted her to tell him what had happened, but knew it would take time. He could wait, but he was going to try and find out from a certain Hellsing if he couldn't find out what he wanted to from Seras.

"Alright." He said softly, so that Seras almost thought he hadn't said anything at all. "I'll be back to finish this little reunion though." He said giving her his trademark smile even though she couldn't see it, he knew she knew that he had done it.

With that ending note, Alucard vanished and above the little Victorian style mansion, he became a cloud of bats, and slowly made his way back to the manor, going the long way so that he could think things through.

Integra would answer him, at least somewhat if he had anything to say about, and he did.

Seras wiped the tears away quickly, and without thinking slammed her foot into the punch bag, breaking the chain, and sending it flying into the wall. She sighed as she got a hold of her emotions and walked back up stairs, hoping to be fast asleep before Cat and Aly returned home. She wanted to be left alone to think, and that is what she did.

Reviews:

Thess thank you for the review, and even though it's your opinion, you should still understand that there are many fics that change personalities a bit. I am not trying to be rude, but you need to open up a bit more. And since I know you like my other Hellsing fic, it kind of puzzles me why you don't like this one. I'm the type of person who uses the same type of character personality for everything, and I like to spice things up. Anyways, Seras in this fic is just a bit misunderstood, and before you go calling my char a shallow and selfish bitch you might want to wait and find out about the past a bit more. Thanks anyways

Megs thank you for the support. I tried to fit thess' 'standards' a little bit more for this one. And personally if I'm gonna call anyone a selfish shallow bitch, its gonna be Integratakes plastic bag and rewraps it around her head and cackles evilly Anyways, thanks

Thank you for those who reviewed, just thought I'd let you know Pervy Elf-Fancier the only thing on your review was the word 'I' hope everyone that read it liked it, besides Thess that is.

P.S. Thess,

I have read most of your 'suggestions' and I like spicing things up. If things are always the same, then they can get old quite quickly. I thank you anyways, and if you do read this new chapter, I hope you think it meets your 'standards' better.

See ya everybody -DHM-


	6. Chapter 6

Not like many people, but as always, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: No. I. Do. Not. Own. It.

Chapter 6: A Truthful Meeting

Alucard stalked down the hallway towards Integra's office. She had recovered quite nicely, having had herself looked at by a doctor once they had returned to the manor. Alucard heard her talking to Walter inside, and without waiting pushed open the doors. He could have just appeared in there, but it would not make his mood show as clearly as it was now even though his face was calm.

"What is the meaning of this Alucard? Where have you been for the last four hours?" she said as she lit a cigar and sat back in her chair and glanced over at Walter who was also seated.

"I want to know what happened between you and the Police Girl." He demanded as he stood several feet from her desk.

"Who are you to give me orders?" she asked amused, but her anger flared when he mentioned Seras.

"I want to know." He said, his hat lowering to cover his eyes as he tilted his head down.

"What if I said no? And what if I told you your next mission is to get rid of her?" she said looking at him through steely blue eyes. She had not been in a good mood since Seras or whoever had tried to kill her, and she was all too willing to return the favor to Seras.

"What happened is none of your business." She said grinning. Even though she had kissed Alucard, she hadn't wanted to. She had done it while being drunk. Well I wasn't THAT drunk, she thought to herself laughing. She had known Seras had seen them, but for reasons of her own and unknown too she had done it to fuel Seras' rage. She had enjoyed watching the pissed off, then newly freed vampire storm from the manor.

"I want an answer." Alucard said. Walter staring back and forth between the rarely angry Alucard and the rarely humorous Integra; this was too much for him and so without their knowing he bid his farewells to both and snuck from the room.

"You have your mission. Now go." She said spinning in her chair to turn her back to him. She didn't even see him appear infront of her and grip her chair, his arms caging her in by being placed on either of her sides, his blood red eyes glaring dangerously at her.

"This isn't over, and I will not carry out this mission until I know what happened." He said stepping back and disappearing, leaving a slightly shocked Integra slumped in her chair.

Alucard stormed throughout the manor for three days following the masked ball. He was entirely all too unhappy with Integra and confused about Seras. He had probed her mind several times, getting access only once while she had been asleep, but her barriers quickly went up before he got to search her memories.

The dark, brooding vampire sat on the manor's roof top as he thought carefully over the events of that evening. He began pacing suddenly as he thought of what might have happened. He had been with Integra, then she had kissed him, the next thing he knew he felt a surge of power come from Seras, and then ran down the stairs to see her leave. He had no idea what could have happened.

"What happened Police Girl?" he said aloud softly, his words being lost on the rush of wind.

Seras walked down the hall of her large home, it seemed empty without Cat and Aly. The two female vampires had once again gone out partying. Seras had no idea how they could come home drunk, then wake up fine and dandy in the morning, just to go back out again. They had probably sensed her dark and gloomy mood, figuring it was best to keep away for awhile.

Seras sat on the front porch, her mind weighing on her most recent thoughts. Alucard. She couldn't keep him out of her mind. She had been shocked when he had held her, and for once had actually felt safe. That wasn't right, she scolded herself mentally. She had sworn vengeance on those who had lied and betrayed her.

"Why didn't he want to kill me if I had tried to kill that Hellsing bitch? If they had anything between them, wouldn't he have been furious?" she asked those and many more questions aloud, her mind refusing to leave them alone.

"He sounded like he meant it though…" she said trailing off, her mind switching back and forth between many ideas. "I wonder what he'll say when the whore orders him to destroy me. Not like he doesn't already know where I am or anything." She grumbled mentally cursing her athletic brain that wouldn't stop, not even while she slept.

Two out of the past three nights had been plagued with memories and dreams of Alucard. She was fed up with her mind and she had to find something to distract herself with. "But what?" she thought aloud as she looked out onto the street.

She heard sirens somewhere near town, and then a car screech to a stop and then the sound of two cars smashing together. "Boring…" she mumbled as her mind scanned across the city nearby. She didn't want to go out partying like Cat and Aly, but what could she do?

"I got it!" she said jumping up and grabbing her coat from inside. Her eyes had been a thoughtful red, but they turned their normal enchanting blue once she jumped down from the steps. Without looking at the moonless sky above, her body disappeared and became the shadows themselves as she sped through the city.

Seras arrived at a small club about an hour from her home which was on the outskirts of town. She grinned wickedly as she shaped into her human form again, and walked into the club. The lights flashed brightly, and the music blasted her ears sensitive ears. She watched some of the young men check her out, and having seen the looks before, she rolled her eyes and walked to the bar.

"Jock!" she called to the bartender, a middle aged man. The brown haired, grey eyed man smiled as he walked over to her.

"What'll it be?" he asked coming up to stand infront of her, the bar separating them.

"A bloody mary." She grinned, he was one of the few who truly knew her, and he was fine with it, as was she.

"Coming right up little miss." He said walking into the back store room. This was a vampire hangout, well only a few dared show themselves in public, but Seras feared nothing, especially the Vatican slayers and the Hellsing organization.

Delivering her drinks that simply looked like red wine or maybe even juice, she gulped it down, and thanking him told him to put it on her tab.

"Now to have some fun." She said touching her two guns that were hidden beneath her zipped up jacket. Whistling to herself she walked up to a door guarded by two very dumb guards. She flashed them and eye change and they let her through the door marked 'personnel only'. Seras stepped down the stone steps, her boots making loud echoes in the silent room she was going into. The noise upstairs seemed dimmed as she stepped down from the last step and stared icily at the men. She had forgotten about the rude assholes that had threatened her nearly two months ago, and she never let anyone escape alive who threatened her or her comrades.

She grinned suddenly, her wicked appearance shifting as she said, "Hello boys." The men in the room numbered about eleven. She smiled sweetly as she pulled out a gun and checked the ammunition as if she had all the time in the world.

They were vampires, she knew that, and also that Hellsing would probably stop by soon enough to dispose of them, but she loved getting to Hellsing's victims before they did, and she had caused questions to fly from Hellsing and the Round Table as she had done this many times. This caused the Round Table and other organizations to question Hellsing and Integra's competence as protectors of England.

The men stood from their seats and shoved several dead human bodies away from themselves in the process, reaching for their weapons as well.

Seras clucked her tongue and the men stopped mid draw. "Now, now boys. I wouldn't want to have to break a nail." She said menacingly, and with lightning fast movements killed her prey quickly, although for them, not painful enough.

About three minutes later, Seras walked back up the stairs, and after knocking out both of the guards she disappeared into the crowd and out the back door just as Hellsing entered the front and began the raid.

Seras whistled as she strolled down the empty street, laughing as the music behind her was cut off. She laughed for a moment, then felt Alucard's presence settle behind her, and without looking kept on walking.

"Nice job in there. Too bad you didn't save anything for me." He said grinning like a maniac as he thought of killing foolish humans.

"I didn't do it to please you, you asshole. I did it because I was particularly bored this evening, and killing several men who's meaningless threats annoy me was the best entertainment I could find." She smirked as she turned down and alley, and glad that it was a dead end, she walked to the brick wall and turned around. She leaned back against it, sighing boredly as she watched him stop several feet away.

"Too bad." He said smiling. "Anyways I'm here not on a mission, but to ask you something." He said leaning against one of the alley walls like her, but not the same one.

"Oh and what would that be? How I would like to die? You couldn't kill me even if you tried." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"No, although fighting you is something I look forward to sometime maybe in the future." He mocked her, and when she rose and eyebrow in little amusement he went on. "I want to ask you if you will tell me what happened."

Seras stiffened visibly, her cool complexion drained as she pushed off from the wall, her mind racing on what to say. She knew it was only a matter of time, and she knew he'd find out somehow. She finally decided that she might as well be the one to tell him.

"Alucard…come to my house later this evening. I will meet you in the training room from three nights past. I will tell you then." She managed to get out in a slightly choked voice, but her calmness shocked even her as she disappeared into the shadows, her favorite means of transport and went home.

"Alright." He said happily. "Finally I will receive some answers." With that, he made sure his hat was in place, and he turned into a flock of bats as he made his way to her new home, to finally get his answers.

cackles evilly I had to leave you all hanging…. Don't worry, the next chap will explain in full detail and will be from Seras' memory, so we can see things from her point of view, and maybe I'll put in Alucard's as well….who knows, maybe some unfortunate things will happen to bring them together…Ignore me everyone, I'm just rambling about thingswhispers to invisible friend 'I hope they weren't paying attention'

Yours truly

-DHM-


	7. Chapter 7

Ty for all the reviews…I love em' and I'm sorry for taking so long…exams and all…they're a pain in the butt…so anyways, hope you like.

Chapter 7: Tears of Grace

Seras sighed as she watched the fire. "Please don't try to answer a question with another question." She said gazing at the burning depths that reflected her blue tinted eyes as if they were red.

"I just want to know." He said a mocking smile back on his face.

"You're an ass." She mumbled taking a sip again. "If you want to know, then first you have to tell me what happened while I was gone." She said as if ordering it, her tone superior. Alucard laughed. Her arrogance was definitely new.

"Alright Police Girl." He said grinning wickedly.

"Stop calling me that," she glared at him as she glanced away from the fire. "It's annoying." She muttered.

Rolling his eyes and still laughing Alucard watched his former fledgling. She had definitely changed. She seemed locked up inside. He tried to read her thoughts but she gave a little grin as she felt him and put up a barrier strong enough to keep him up.

"Impudent child." He muttered annoyed. He couldn't wait to battle her. It would be fun.

"Anyways…" he said looking at the fire where she was staring intensely. "Well after you left the Vatican dogs decided to meddle with our business. Me and the fool priest had several interesting fights. Other than that not much." He said cutting it short and ignoring her annoyed look.

"You were always one for gory details. I see you yourself have changed." She said in a flat voice.

"And you have become nothing more than an impudent child trying to become something that you can never become because you don't have the mental stability." Alucard said wickedly seeing how far he could go before she'd get pissed.

Seras eyes twitched for a brief second before his goblet flew from his hand and into the fire. She stood and glared at him.

"Out now." She said in a calm tone that hid the venom in her voice barely.

"No." said the master vampire.

"Now!" she said raising her voice.

"You dare order me?" he said standing and towering over her. "Foolish, foolish Police Girl. You should know better." He said mischievously.

"Yes, I dare." She said in her superior tone. "You half witted vampire. You think I'm weak still? You know nothing." She turned and through her own glass into the fire.

"Then tell me what I know nothing about. Or better yet," he said stepping towards her. "Show me." He almost whispered.

She turned on him, her eyes a true fiery red. "You want to know so badly?" she demanded glaring at him. "Then here." She said closing her eyes. In a sudden rush Alucard felt her barrier fall and her mind was opened to him. Without hesitance he entered.

Emotions of all sorts rushed though him. Anger, hate, happiness, love, peace, tranquility, fear, betrayal, and hurt. He watched her slowly open her eyes as he went through her memories of the past three years.

Seras winced as he went over her first kill, meeting Aly and Cat, her many meetings with her employers, and several personally painful experiences.

She felt as if she was being drained of her blood. She felt weak and exhausted. Alucard stopped when he saw her sway. What was this doing to her? He caught her as she collapsed. Looking at the semi-conscious vampire in his arms he noticed the extremely pale features of her face. She seemed paler than earlier, and despite it all, his concern for his former fledgling was there as he lifter her into his arms bridal style.

He disappeared from the room and appeared what he believed was her room. Placing her gently on the bed he noticed the small refrigerator in the corner. He opened it pulling out a blood pack and went back to her.

He lifted her head gently. She was now fully unconscious. "Police Girl, wake up." He said putting the blood pack infront of her nose. She moved a bit, and then weakly opened her eyes. They seemed glassy and still the brilliant red that Alucard thought seemed to suit her better.

"Mas…Alucard?" she whispered only half there. He had caught her original word. She had almost said Master. She opened the blood pack and slipped part of it into her mouth. She sucked hungrily at it, slowly regaining some strength. Finishing she looked up weakly.

At that moment, Alucard thought she looked much like her pet name, a kitten. Blinking tiredly she fell into a deep sleep. Alucard sighed. He wanted her to remain awake. He needed to speak to her.

"Oh well." He sighed as he let her head fall gently onto her pillow. He threw the empty bag into the garbage can, and whispered, "I'll be back tomorrow." As he disappeared.

Seras awoke briefly to see Cat and Aly looking on worriedly from her bedside before she fell back to sleep.

Alucard paced back and forth in his room looking anxiously at the clock on the wall. He had been plagues with thoughts of that night three years ago for the past eight hours. He would have gone back to see the Police Girl but her two friends were always there and he didn't want to fight unless it was with Seras and only when she had had enough rest.

He refused to admit that his fear for her wellbeing came from elsewhere than the thoughts that she was his fledgling. He cared no more for her than anyone else in the Hellsing manor. He had a bone to pick with Integra though.

Sighing he sat down to eat his blood and then sleep. He would go to Seras after he had thought things through.

Sorry it's not that good. I'm just not up to writing another 5 pages…I'm sick and tired. Sorry everyone…more to come.

-DHM-


	8. Chapter 8

Alright now, the only reason this author's note is here is to clarify a few things with the 'polite' reviews I have been getting recently. For those of you who do like the story, I will try and update when I can… It's very hectic right now. I'm leaving in less than a week to go away for 3, and I won't have internet access, so don't hate me.

**Policegirl: **I'm glad you like it. If you've read any of my other stories, you'll see that I tend to do things out of the normal. I like making a splash. It's fun. It's even better when pple don't judge it because it's not a story like the rest of the cookie cutter ones.

**Alucardina:** lol. When I started writing, I'll admit I wasn't too good. Now I've improved. My newer stories and chapters have anywhere between 5-11 thousand words per chapter. When I do get around to updating my Hellsing fic, I'll be interested to see how everyone likes my longer chapters XD By the way, in case no one's figured it out yet, I hate Integra's guts .

**deathsangel666: **I agree, I'm trying hard to update all of my fics, but life has its twists and turns. My friend was here for almost two weeks, so I was unable to do anything then, and she arrived just after I got back from my first vaca. Now that she's gone hopefully I'll have time to work on my fics before I leave in less than a week again. This time I'll be gone till the last week of July… XD I never thought my summer would be this hectic. Glad you like it :)

**Aoyuki Hikari: **Thank you for the review. If you've noticed lately, there are more and more AxS fics coming out. I'm actually thinking of going through and editing all of my older stories to make them longer and fuller. If you've noticed, I now update some stories with chapters anywhere between 5-11 thousand words each. Anyways, I'm glad you're open to things outside of the box. . Oh and P.s. I just turned 16, haven't updated my profile yet lol..

**Corenn: **You know, people like you actually amuse me… -chuckles- Now then, -stretches fingers- Here we go… First off, I have nothing against sailormoon, of course I haven't seen anything related to sailormoon in about 10 years. Personally I know a lot of people actually like sailor moon, so insulting me and sailor moon isn't exactly nice or smart… Now, as to the first part of your review, fanfiction is written by fans. I love the plot and people on Hellsing, but guess what, if I want to change things up a bit, I can… It's called FICTION… the stories themselves are fiction as well. I've read so many stories that could fit into your little idea of a crappy story, some of them good, some of them bad beyond words. I think I'm done now, and do me a favor if you review again, try to type complete words that make sense. It was a bit hard understanding you… 'thinking and into' are proper words. Love you wonderful reviewers. Have a nice day.

**Dawn: **I'm glad you like it. And I completely agree. Criticism doesn't have to be cruel, mean and nasty. People who are mean and nasty just have issues with everything, and hate to say it, they think they know a lot and that just because they're one out of a million people reading and reviewing, the story should be their way. Well, what about the people who do like it? I can't exactly make up two storylines with one being the way it should be written with my own version of the characters, and the other being the way they want the characters to be, and making the story into a load of bull. –sighs- anyways, I'm glad I have pple like you reading my story. Thanks.

**Atikkin: **I have to admit Atikkin, I'm a fan of your's, and I love it when I read other pple's fics, love em' and they end up reading mine… Love your blood for tears one, I'm turning into a Rurouni Kenshin fanatic XD… And I agree, what's the point in blowing a fuse over a story you don't like and can't do anything about? It's stumps me.

**Stephanie Amorla: **As in concern to my eye, I had surgery back in August… well, the doctor screwed it up, so a week before my b-day back in march, I had to have surgery again. It's much better than it was. The doctor from the first surgery actually made my eyelid close halfway. Now my eye is back up to where it should be and it's much better…. Stupid doctors… -grumbles- Thanks for caring though.

**Lily: **I'm trying, I'm trying… hopefully I'll update before august. Like I said above, I'm leaving in less than a week and won't be back until last week of July, I'm sorry XD

**ValkyrieRavenfeather: **Everyone has a right to their own opinion, that doesn't just mean you. My reviewers and I have our own opinions. And before you go calling me or my writing mediocre, why don't you check out some of my other stories that are more along the lines of the original character guidelines. This is probably the only story I have that has had this much controversy. Personally, it is an insult to call me mediocre. And I can guarantee, if you stated that on any of my other, more loved stories, you yourself would end up being insulted. Anyways, everyone has their own opinion, however some people's judgement and vision is just a bit clouded. I hope you have a nice day. Ta ta.

**Diana Artemis Silvermoon: **No I'm not abandoning it, I've just had a lot going on… my muse also went on vacation, but it will return soon… I'll try hard to update before I go away on vaca… can't promise anything though… I will update before Sept. though… I think… XD

I just thought that I'd do a run through of all of my reviewers and put them in two categories to show the opposition between the lovers and the haters… If you notice, there's a big difference in size… -sticks tongue out-

**People who have brains and love the fic: **

Nagini the Moon Goddess

Silvershadow090

Atikkin

Stephanie Amorla

silver wolf

May114

Lily

Dawn

Prue Aya Halliwell21

Aoyuki Hikari

deathsangel666

policegirl

Alucardina

Afanofalotofmangaandanime

Diana Artemis Silvermoon

Lenai

Larissa

Demonic Silence

Cerridwene

Winterkiss

Haite

Yuyarama-kya

Mistical kat

AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFl...

RenegadePineapple

Sayahiei

Dragula

A

Duvet

Pepsilexxi

Pixie Jones

bardiel132003

ashleymorgan

Sabrina

Ciarda Rois

lady isil

Miss Mina Murray

Taiyo

Pervy Elf-Fancier

Megs ……… Stood up for me when Thess first came into the picture

**People who hate the fic:**

Corenn

ValkyrieRavenfeather

Thess … her and another decided to start a debating discussion in my reviews… biggest critic

**People I can't classify because they were a little confusing in whether they like it or not (They just plain old baffled me): **

LadyAkki45

Aria Minerva

Asenath …. Really baffled me

The Princess of Darkness

Anyways, I hope anyone who reads this enjoys… It was rather fun to go back through and read reviews from the 3rd story I ever wrote… Thess, you're a blast to read and laugh at, sorry but it's true… Megs, thanks a bunches –hugs- And all the people I put under the baffled section, you guys really did baffle me… next time try to write something along the lines of it's alright, I love it, it's not very good, or it needs to burn in hell… Thanks for all the time you guys spent giving me encouragement. Now, all those people who don't like the fic, why don't ya take a look at the nice long list of people who did… Now do you get my point? You're a minority, not the majority, so go get over yourselves and have a nice day.

The Dastardly

-DHM-

At your service and having a good laugh.


	9. New Author's Note!

Okay! So I am alive and I am so INCREDIBLY sorry to all of my readers. I never knew how... Unfortunate life could get until it happened to me. I also haven't looked at any of my stories in a few years. I feel so bad that I let all of you down. So my official (late) New Year's resolution is to finish this story. Before I start writing the next chapter and going back and editing all of my previous ones I wanted to respond to all of the reviews this story has gotten. Also please read the very end 3

**Starting with the most recent:**

Akida-sen: Thank you so much for taking the time to criticize this fic and in case you didn't realize, I read your review ;-). You are actually one of the main reasons I've decided to take it back up again lol. In response to your review, yes I made some mistakes with the story, I started it 7 years ago, when I was 14 years old lol. Very few children of that age are 100% perfect and producing amazing works of literature. As to how I take 'criticism', well to each there own. I've stated this in the past, people who flame stories highly amuse me because they complain and complain, even saying they won't continue reading. That's nice, good for them. To make such a big deal out of stories they have no control over is rather amusing to me. Which is why I don't get mad at people who leaving me flaming reviews very often. But anyways, I do want to thank you for reminding me about this fic and I hope to go back and 'improve' upon it.

Nut: I am! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long :-(

KITTEN: I am alive! Lol. The sparkly eyes worked ;-) Yes, this story is about Alucard and Seras.

Mystookami: LOL I love you. You summed it up exactly. People do need to realize that fanfiction is the work of the author. Authors are not sitting around making up stories for specific readers and following that person's guidelines. Thank you so much ^_^

Eilonwy71: Thank you lol, I will do my best ^_^

Midnightweasel: Will do ^_^

: LOL that has to be the most interesting analogy I've ever gotten for a story. Thank you so much. It might take me a while to get back into the swing of this story but I will do my best.

329329: I'm going to start working on it tomorrow! :-)

WhisperedMoonlight: Lol, it will come soon!

Your Average Sardonist: Thank you ^_^ Looking back, she was a bit too soft in that chapter. It's hard to find a proper balance, but I'm going to go back and edit the previous chapters, so hopefully I can make everything flow a bit better.

C.W. Smith: I'm back, it's been a long time, but I'm back!

Comic lover: It's coming, I promise.

Mel: I am going to continue, my muse just took a very long leave of absence ;-)

Annoying person: I see what you're saying about the emotional part. I made her a bit too emotional there, however I felt she needed to express some sort of emotion. The event of 3 years ago has been driving her forward, so in all honesty, an event like that, which drives a person, would be rather emotional in and of itself. I will try to revise and do better in the next chapters.

Crunch Berry Baroness: Lol, I'll see if I can serve a few heads up ;-)

AlUcArD's TaInTeD aNgEl: Thank you ^_^

Nimblnymph: Lol, thank you for your opinion. I do know the difference between flames and constructive criticism. I find flames to be rather amusing and criticism rather helpful. However there comes a point where criticism can morph into a semi-flame, i.e. When people offer suggestions or ideas, but then become... Somewhat bitter and their review ends up leaving a rather unpleasant taste in my mouth. I do plan on working on the plot, I started this story when I was 14, 7 years later I think I'm a bit better at writing and organizing my thoughts. Although I do appreciate your words of advice, I do not see myself as, I quote: "spitting in Hirano's face, flicking him off and saying you can write HIS characters so much better." I have never said I write his characters better. To imply such would be rather rude, which you've done. I enjoy the characters, especially in the anime. However, that does NOT mean that I can't take them and re-shape them to suite my purposes. Fanfiction is written by fans. I don't expect every reader to agree with my portrayal of the characters. They aren't completely canon and are rather OOC, but hey, that's what makes this a work of fanfiction. I could probably give you a list 100 pages long of fanfics, both good and bad which are non-canon and completely OOC. As for my characters, my goal was to show the current, different version, and then show what caused them to change or become that way, flashbacks do wonders. But, I'm not saying my writing is perfect. It's anything but perfect. However it is a work of fiction and that makes it my own. And no, I don't see this as a flame, those the part about me "spitting in Hirano's face, flicking him off and saying you can write HIS characters so much better" kind of lists itself under the Flame category, the rest of your review seems to be rather constructive, even if I don't agree with some parts of it.

GryphonWonder14: this review was interesting. I was a teenager when I wrote this lol But yes I still think the people who needlessly rant and rave in a stories reviews should really find a better use of their time. I don't like people who blindly worship me and I do try to respect people for their opinions, but sometimes people act silly.

Nagini the Moon Goddess: Thank you, I do appreciate it when people re-read stories, I find myself doing that constantly lol. I am going to work hard to finish this!

Lady mear: Thank you ^_^

Ondjage: I will, I promise!

Sayahiei: LOL, I do have a brain and I'm not afraid to use it ;-)

Alucardgal: good grief, the past 5 years have been... Hectic. I've actually spent about 2 1/2 years outside of the country during the past 5 years lol.

FlameFire: Awwww, I really appreciate it when people realize that this is fanfiction and it is the work of the author, not just readers who think they know how the story SHOULD go. I do try and please readers, but the way they want the story to be written is not always how I would like it to be, so unfortunately people will always disagree lol.

Jmai: Lol, you're not a hater and I understand your review. I wrote this when I was 14-16, and having gone back and read it I was like "good grief, was this me?" lol

Harpyquin: Lol, I love getting reviews with people saying they have brains, it makes me smile :-)

Staysee: Thank you :-)

CaliginousFluff: I'm sorry it has been so long! -sad face-

Light of Heaven: ROFL thank you :-D

Meg-chan: Thank you ^_^

Super-Ultra-Hyper-Chibi Ed: Lol thank you

Autumn's Fire: I really do appreciate it when reviewers seem to understand me. Thank you ^_^

* * *

I also like to make an updated list of haters, lovers, and in-betweeners. It amuses my inner muse ;-) I also apologize if I missed anyone, because I'm sure I did. If you're a hater and REALLY want to be added to the list then drop a flame :-P hehehe

**Haters Gonna Hate:**

Corenn

ValkyrieRavenfeather

Akida-sen

Thess

Asenath

**Lovers:**

Silvershadow090

Atikkin

Stephanie Amorla

silver wolf

May114

Lily

Dawn

Prue Aya Halliwell21

Aoyuki Hikari

deathsangel666

policegirl

Alucardina

Afanofalotofmangaandanime

Diana Artemis Silvermoon

Lenai

Larissa

Demonic Silence

Cerridwene

Winterkiss

Haite

Yuyarama-kya

Mistical kat

AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFl...

RenegadePineapple

Sayahiei

Dragula

A

Duvet

Pepsilexxi

Pixie Jones

bardiel132003

ashleymorgan

Sabrina

Ciarda Rois

lady isil

Miss Mina Murray

Taiyo

Pervy Elf-Fancier

Megs … Stood up for me when Thess first came into the picture

Nut

KITTEN

Mystookami

Midnightweasel

329239

WhisperedMoonlight

Your Average Sardonist

Comic lover

Mel

Crunch Berry Baroness

AlUcArD's TaInTeD aNgEl

Nagini the Moon Goddess

Lady mear

Ondjage

Alucardgal

FlameFire

Jmai

Harpyquin

Staysee

CaliginousFluff

Light of Heaven

Meg-chan

Super-Ultra-Hyper-Chibi Ed

Autumn's Fire

**Ummmm... Not quite sure:**

Eilonwy71

C.W. Smith

Annoying person

Nimblnymph

GryphonWonder14

LadyAkki45

Aria Minerva

Asenath

The Princess of Darkness

Aberforth is Made of Awesome

* * *

Thank you all so much for every single review I've gotten. I truly do appreciate them all, yes, even the bad ones ;-) That is why I chose to offer a page to the reviewers. It's you guys that have made me want to finish this and revise it. Thank you all so much. And a special shout out to Atikkin (a favorite author of mine) and Megs (my knight in shining armor ;-) j/k) and to everyone else with 'a brain' ^_^ I will start revising and updating tomorrow!

The Ever Aiming to Please  
-DHM-


End file.
